Intentions
by k0nek0ch4n
Summary: When Stan and Wendy break up again, Kyle is supposedly to blame. Stan's confrontation leads to the end of their long-lasting friendship and he finds himself lonely and miserable. Kyle, however, finds a companion in Cartman and soon, they begin to be a bit more than that. But what happens when Stan begins to feel jealously from their newfound love? Style VS Kyman
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Oh noes, another Style VS Kyman fic?! Eh, whatever. I'm bored and there aren't too many fics with this love triangle as the main thing anyways. I just got home from eating out with my family and I'm fucking exhausted, but I'm determined to write because I'm not THAT tired and still bored as hell. So let's get to the story, shall we? Enjoy!_

_Full Summary: Wendy has once again broken up with Stan (oh, the cliché-ness!) and it's now up to Kyle to clean up the mess she left behind. But Stan refuses to let him help, blaming him for the breakup and saying some particularly hurtful things that ultimately breaks their friendship. Hurt and miserable, Kyle turns to Cartman for comfort and, surprisingly, receives it. But what happens when Stan begins to feel strong surges of jealousy at their newfound "friendship"?_

**STAN'S POV**

"Look, Wendy, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Stan! You obviously value Kyle over me, so why should I stay with you if you're gonna spend most of your time with your 'Super Best Friend'?!"

"But Kyle and I have been friends since Pre-School! You've got to understand-"

"Understand what, Stan? That you can't give me your attention because you're too busy giving it to someone else?! We're over. Have fun with your best friend."

I could only watch helplessly as Wendy walked away angrily. Millions of thoughts whizzed through my head as I tried to think through the pain in my chest.

_We're over. Have fun with your best friend._

_Best friend._

_Super Best Friend._

_Kyle._

_We're over because of Kyle._

Clenching my fists, I glared at the ground. That goddamn son of a bitch! He's the reason Wendy and I were done. He couldn't just stay out of the way.

Mind teeming with anger, I walked through the hallways of South Park Elementary until I found the one I was looking for getting books from his locker.

The oblivious redhead looked over at me and smiled innocently; a smile that I wasn't sure I could trust anymore. "Hey Stan!" he greeted me cheerfully.

He obviously didn't know what he'd done.

"You couldn't just stay out of the way, could you?" I snapped, cutting to the chase immediately. His smile turned into a confused frown. "Of what?" he asked.

I slammed my fist into the locker next to him, making him flinch with fear. "The reason Wendy and I broke up was because of you!" I practically yelled in his face.

His vibrant emerald eyes widened. "W-Why me?" he stuttered, shrinking down. I gave him some space, still glaring daggers at him.

"She said the reason she was breaking up with me was because I spent time with you instead of her." I growled, "She thinks you're more important to me than she is."

I continued on, "I tried to tell her that wasn't the case! But she didn't believe me, and it's your fault!" but when that confused look in his eyes turned into hurt, I realized I made a mistake.

He began to glare at me even more heatedly than I glared at him. "Is it really my fault, Stan? Or is it because you don't wanna blame yourself?" he told me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked. "It happens all the time. I always comfort you when you're sad, and whenever you have a problem I help you with it." he began.

"But when it comes to my problems and troubles, you never care unless I'm about to die! And I don't think that's even what you care about!" he continued, barely holding back tears.

Seriously, what the fuck did that mean? Of course I cared! He's my Super Best Friend! Why wouldn't I care? But then again, that's what broke Wendy and me up…

"The only reason you cared was because I wouldn't be there to take your pain for you. You can't deal with it yourself, and if I can't do it for you, you get mad at me!"

Tears began to run down his pale face. "Am I really only worth that much to you, Stan? Because if what Wendy said was right, then she must be worth less than a grain of dirt to you!"

I was extremely taken aback by his outburst. Was that really what he thought of me? Was I really as selfish as he thought I was? Was he correct?

Kyle still wasn't done. By now, he was pretty much sobbing his words out. "The only reason I kept going was because I really do care about you. But in truth, you're only a selfish asshole!"

And with that, he turned and ran off. It was like he was deliberately leaving my life forever. The sensation in my chest was a thousand times as painful as when Wendy broke up with me.

It felt like somebody was ripping my ribcage in two and furiously ripping out the insides. It was just like as if Kyle had taken off the burden I placed on him and tossed it back to me.

_Kyle._

_Super Best Friend._

_Best friends since Pre-School._

_Always comforted me when I was sad._

_Helped me with my problems._

_Gone forever._

I had lost everyone who mattered to me. First, Wendy, who shouldn't have mattered to me in the first place. And now, Kyle, my best friend who I should have loved more than anything.

Even Wendy.

Suddenly I realized none of this was his fault in the first place. It was my fault I treasured Wendy so much more than him. It was my fault I leaned on him so much.

I sunk to my knees and began to cry to myself. Kyle wasn't here to take the pain off of my chest anymore. Now I know how he felt. Worthless. Forgotten. Alone.

I wanted to apologize so badly; you have no idea. But my chances to do so were long gone. And for the first time at last, I was completely helpless.

**End of Chapter**

_Author's Note: Wellp, I hope you enjoyed reading about Stan's pain, because next chapter we move onto Kyle's POV! And we get to read about his pain instead. But it'll be short-lived since Daddy Cartman is there to comfort him when we thought he wouldn't. AND SO THE KYMAN BEGINS! See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: OMG thank you so much for the reviews you guys have been sending me! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was really busy with some real life stuff. But I am back with yet another chapter for all of you! Enjoy!_

* * *

**KYLE'S POV**

I didn't see anything but the tears blurring my vision as I ran away from Stan. Why had I not realized what an asshole he really was until now? Hmph…Super Best Friends my ass!

Suddenly I bumped into something. Something big, warm, and…fat? "Ay! Watch where you're going you stupid Jew!" I immediately recognized the voice: Cartman.

He was definitely who I _didn't_ want to see right now. "…shut up fatass." I managed to grumble. "Hey, what's up your ass today?" he asked, noticing my tear-stained face.

For once, I didn't yell back at him. Desperate for some means of comfort, I simply slumped against him weakly and cried into his red jacket.

"What the-?" he stuttered, taken aback by my sudden move. But, surprisingly, he made no move to push me off.

Instead, he reluctantly put an arm around my shoulders. "Jeez Kahl, what happened?" he asked me, his voice showing only the tiniest flicker of concern.

He waited for me to calm down before leading me over to a spot to sit. I told him all about what happened; probably not the best move, but I didn't care. At all.

For some weird reason, he actually listened to me. Unheard of, right? "Yeah, that hippie asshole really is a dick. Glad you finally noticed." he joked, lightheartedly.

Normally, I would have launched into a large fit and yelled at him about how Stan wasn't a dick and stuff. But those days were over. "Yeah…" I agreed, feeling a little bit better.

Then I realized that we were gonna be late for class. "Crap, we've gotta go Cartman!" I cried, leaping to my feet. He grabbed my arm, preventing me from running off.

"Dude, I can tell you need to relax. C'mon, let's skip." he told me, smiling invitingly. I hesitated for a bit, but decided I still didn't want to be around Stan right now.

I let him lead me out of the building, making sure to hide out of sight of any patrolling teachers or students. Eventually we reached the doors and left school.

We walked to Stark's Pond in an awkward silence. I had no idea what to say to Cartman anyways; I wasn't even sure if it was Cartman I was walking with at all!

"You know, it's actually really pretty over here in the morning. It's a shame we have to stay at school all day instead of relaxing." I admitted, looking around.

"Yeah…" he murmured, looking in the opposite direction, "I come here all the time, but it sorta gets lonely after a while." I turned to look at him in surprise. Cartman? Lonely?

I realized after a while that I had never really thought of Cartman as someone with feelings. He was just…Cartman. _Wow…I guess he wasn't the only bad one either, huh?_ I thought, guiltily.

We spent most of the time talking and watching the gentle, lapping waves of the pond. I had to admit, I'd never seen this Cartman before…it was so weird having him be nice to me.

This side of him was considerate, gentle, kind…all of the things I never thought he had in him. I'll bet he never knew he did either! But, nonetheless, I was happy.

And the best part is that Stan has never wandered into my mind even once while I talked with Cartman. I had totally forgotten about him…until school the next day.

Cartman and I walked to the bus stop together. Stan and Kenny were there already. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Yup. Definitely remember him now.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "Oh, I'm so sorry for standing within a ten mile radius of you!" I retorted, "Shall I get on my knees and lick your balls before I leave, your Highness?"

His eyes shone with hurt, but I didn't care anymore. The doormat that cared about him even the slightest bit was long gone, and Stan had himself to blame for it.

"Kyle I-" he began, but the bus had arrived. I welcomed the distraction and climbed on without waiting for him to finish his sentence, sitting next to Cartman instead of us.

I could feel Stan's gaze burning into the back of my head as I joked with Cartman during the bus ride. _Don't think about him, Kyle. His loss is your win._ I told myself firmly.

Class passed by like a breeze, and soon lunchtime came. Stan pulled me aside to talk. "What do you want, Stan?" I asked.

"Look Kyle, I know I screwed up. But you've gotta forgive me! Please, dude!" he pleaded. I rolled my eyes. I was long over this by now.

"How many times had I already forgiven you, Stan? And why should I?" I replied, bitterly, "All you obviously need is your stupid bitch of a girlfriend anyways!"

And there was that hurt look in his eyes again. "No, Kyle. I never needed Wendy at all." he took a step towards me, "I should have figured out sooner that you mattered so much more to me."

I took a step back to equalize the distance between us. "Well, sorry Stan, but I've moved on. Go find a new best friend." I told him, slowly edging away uncomfortably.

He grabbed my arm tightly. "I can't just go and find a new best friend, Kyle! Come on, I promise I'll treat you better." he begged, holding on to my arm desperately.

"Is that what you said when you knew I wouldn't leave? God, you're so pathetic!" I tugged my arm away and walked over to a table where Cartman had invited me to sit.

I didn't have to look back to tell that he was watching me the whole way. I was extremely mad at him, but I couldn't help feeling a tiny bit guilty for yelling at him like that.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Author's Note: And the fight begins! Now, although my opinion is a little biased towards Kyman…okay, a lot biased, I'll let you guys vote for who should win. I already have two separate plots planned out depending on who wins and who loses. Who do you vote for? Cartman or Stan? The official winner will be announced at the end of the story when Kyle finally chooses who it is. So, see you next chapter! And don't forget to review/favorite/follow if you liked it!_


End file.
